Soft Whispers
by lovelifedeath
Summary: A girl witnesses a murder and gets faced with the charges.and yes i know its a short chapter, but...im just starting out so leave me alone lol :D
1. Chapter 1

Soft Whispers

It was sunday, her shift had just ended and she was walking home,on a warm summer night in LA. She reached her doorway and saw the neighboors dog peeing on her roses "GO AWAY you stupid dog!". Then as she was just sitting down to eat her dinner, she heard screams coming from next door. She looked out her window and saw a black Mercedes pull away. She went next door to see what had been going on only a moment before. The front door of the Montessori home was open and in the doorway was James Montessori, the father, dead, shot six times in the head. Rumors had been going around that Mr.Montessori had been hiding out from the Russian Mafia. She quicly ran to her house and called 911. Her name is Monica Rodriguez. When the police arrived they questioned Monica about the incident and what she found, she told them she didnt go into the house. The CSI's found the other family members, Ms.Montessori was in critical condition, stabbed two times in the stomach, and their two children, Jacob and Kayla, were found in a closet in their parents room unharmed. Monica Rodriguez had been living next door to the Montessories for eight years now. She beleived not one of the rumors about Mr.Montessori. "All I know is I got home, I heard some screams so I looked out my window to see what was going on, then I saw a black Mercedes pull away, its liscense plate said MAFIA, then I ran to the Montessories house and found Mr.Montessori in the doorway. After that i ran to my house and called you guys." "Well Ms.Rodriguez i am sorry to say this but you are now a suspect in this murder investigation" "Thats bull shit man! HOW CAN I BE A SUSPECT!" "Calm down Ms.Rodriguez, or i will have to contain you!" "Sorry but I dont understand, why" "Ms.Rodriguez you are the only person to have heard or witnessed anything. We also found no other DNA than yours at the crime scene." "I babysit the kids you bozo ask them." She was a beautiful girl, she won almost every Prom Queen and Homecoming Queen, she was the leader of the notorious clique of girls who could be member if they only passed the Sexy Test, where you wear the most sexy thing in your closet and see how many boys hit on you. She even had a boyfriend who was currently visiting family in Santa Monica.

"Who is it?" Monica said as she walked to the front door of her townhouse in a pink fluffy bath robe. "Ms.Rodriguez you are under arrest for the murder of James Montessori. You have the right to remain silent what you say can and will be used against you in a court of law" "Wait what! Im under arrest! You must be joking!" "Get in the car Ms.Rodriguez, watch your head."

"Look Monica im doing everything I can" said Monica's lawyer Giorgio Mordante through the prison telephone. "Well do more god dammit!" "Monica the judge wont let you have bail, and even if she would you dont have anything to pay it with." Oh my GOD! Giorgio your supposed to be my lawyer! GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" "Im trying as hard as I as I can but you have to be patient." "BE PATIENT!! Look Giorgio chicks in here are hitting on me and I NEED SOME DICK! IM HORNY AS HELL, IM PMS-ing LIKE NOBODIES BUISNESS! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" "Ms.Rodriguez we need you to calm down or solitary for a month!" yelled the security guard from the door. "Look Monica I am trying your hearing is in two days, try and be patient please, we might be able to get you on house arrest but it depends on whether or not Judge Dade has removed the stick from her ass or not" That just made Monica smile which is exactly what Giorgio wanted. "Im glad I can make you laugh" 'I wish i could make you moan' he thought to himself "just be patient till Tuesday and I will try and get you out of here" "Ok Giorgio" she said with a smile "I will see you Tuesday Giorgio, bye". Giorgio walked away and leaned to the guard "Beautiful isnt she" "Yea prettiest one in here". Giorgio walked outside to the parking lot, handed the guard his parking ticket and proceeded towards his red Lamborghini, which was decked out with red and black leather interior, Bose sound system and black 22" Giovanna rims. He then proceeded to pull out onto the busy LA street and sped off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"All rise!" said the bailiff "Judge Alexis Dade presiding" "Please be seated" "Now Ms.Rodriguez I understand that you wish to be place under house arrest is that correct." "Yes your honor" "Well Ms.Rodriguez i will have to deliberate with your lawyer and the ditrict attorney, I will take a 25 minute recess, Mr.Mordante, Mrs.Chase if you will."

"Alexis the girl has no where to go but the store for groceries, she has few friends to go out with and her boyfriend is in Santa Monica visiting family. She told me she is scared she is going to be raped by one of the girls." "Mr.Mordante I ask that during a hearing you remain professional" "Sorry your honor" Giorgio said with annoyance. "Your honor, this woman is a prime suspect in this murder investigation, we cant just let her go and live at her house!" "Mrs.Chase please do you realize what she is going through, her best friends husband was murdered and she is the one being blamed for it, cant we at least give her the comfort of her home!" "Mrs.Chase I have to agree with Mr.Mordante on this one." "But she is a PRIME suspect in this murder investiga..." The bailiff interrupted Mrs.Chase with some vital news about the investigation "Judge, the boy has woken up and is ready for questioning!" "Mr.Mordante, Mrs.Chase you will each have 30 minutes to question him. "Yes your honor" both lawyers said in unison, then left. Judge Dade returned to her court room. "Ms.Rodriguez I have decided to let you return to your home, But! you will be monitored by one of out officers and she will escort you to and from each place you go, is that understood"? "Yes your honor, Thank you, Thank you!". "Bailiff take Ms.Rodriguez to gather her things, and place her in the custody of Lt.Dominica." "Yes Ma'am".

"Now Ms.Rodriguez, when we get to your home, I will need to check your house for anything that should not be there, and then you are free to resume life as you knew it, with the exception that you are not allowed to leave your house." "Yes Lt.Dominica" "Call me Sha'Nae, if I am to be living with you throughout this investigation then we should be on a first name basis, Monica." "Ok, Sha'nae." Monica smiled, for the first time since the murder she had felt happy truly happy. They arrived to Monicas home upon entering they found that the house had been ransacked "Wait here" "Ok". Sha'nae walked up the stairs gun out, she heard a rustling noise and slowly went to the noise. "Hands Up!" The man she found was wearing a mask and was rummaging through Monicas dresser. The man suprised jumped and turned around with his hands up. "What is your name!" "Not tellin" "You are under arrest for breaking and entering, turn around!" The man then pulled out a gun, but Sha'Nae was faster, she shot the man in the knee and knocked the gun from his hands. "I said you are under arrest!" Sha'Nae grabbed the mans gun, put it in her belt and hand-cuffed the bastard.She then called the police and they took it from there. Monica sat on her bedroom floor wondering what that man had wanted. "I wonder what he could've wanted" "I dont know but he sure was after something" Sha'Nae said in a strict cop voice she only used when she was angry. The thing about Lieutennant Sha'Nae Rachelle Dominica was that she had grown up getting in fights, doing drugs, she grew up in the hood with no parents. She lived a hard life, spent six years in a federal prison for drug trafficking. After she got out she decided she wanted to be a cop, and here she was Lieutennant, she work for 13 years to get this promotion. She really was proud of herself for turning her life around.

"Monica breakfast!" "Coming Sha'Nae" It had been three months since the BNE and the two women had become close friends. "Mmmmm pancakes" "Your favorite" "Sha'Nae where did you learn to cook like this, its delicious" "Its called down home cookin', I taught myself" "Well its very delicious, can you teach me" "You dont know how to cook" "No my boyfri..." "Oh Monica im so sorry". Six weeks ago Monica's boyfriend, Havi, was on his way back from Santa Monica and he had gotten hit by an oil truck, both cars exploded, his body was never found. Monica had gone into this lonely gloomy place, where she would sit and stare into space for hours on end. No one knew what she was thinking about, she never talked of Havi, and when something reminded her of him, she would break down and cry for hours.


End file.
